Gotas
by aposentada
Summary: [DG] [CONCLUÍDA] Seus pensamentos começaram a se voltar para encontrarem uma forma de a salvar. Mas ele a odiava. Era a esposa de Potter. Gostaria mesmo de a ver morta. Não era?
1. Parte 1

**Título**: Gotas  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação**: Drama/Angst - PG-13  
**Pares**: Draco/Ginny, Harry/Ginny  
**Comentários**: Minha primeira DG. Em duas partes.

**Gotas - Parte 1**

A cela em que ela se encontrava não tinha janelas. Era impossível saber se era dia ou noite. No início, ela tentara contar o tempo que estava aprisionada. Mas bem cedo percebeu que seria impossível.

Depois que a jogaram ali, os Comensais não haviam aparecido mais. Não haviam abusado dela, não haviam a torturado. Nada. Apenas aquele silêncio gotejante.

Ela sabia que era importante. Mas o que interessava realmente a Voldemort era outra coisa.

O que estava _dentro_ dela.

Sentia o bebê agitar-se e tremer. Sabia que estavam em perigo, e isso a deixava permanentemente tensa e agoniada pela falta de movimento.

De repente, ela sentiu. Era como um balão de água arrebentando dentro dela.

E, de certa forma, era mesmo.

Deslizou até o chão, trincando os dentes de dor. Podia sentir o bebê lutando para sair.

Mas não tinha forças para empurrá-lo.

Havia começado.

* * *

Do outro lado da porta, uma Comensal sorriu. Ela havia cedido sobre pressão. Exatamente como planejado.

Subiu as escadas das masmorras rapidamente, para dar as boas notícias ao Lord.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estava entediado, jogando pedrinhas contra a parede para ver se elas quebravam ou não, quando sua tia Bellatrix passou como um raio ao lado dele, disse rapidamente algumas palavras a um Comensal que estava de prontidão por uma porta e entrou a toda por ela.

Curioso com aquele comportamento estranho da tia, Draco foi perguntar o que estava acontecendo ao vigia.

"- Não sei se posso contar" – respondeu o outro, sussurrando, claramente nervoso.

"- Eu vou saber daqui a pouco mesmo. Conte!"

O vigia, não muito mais velho do que ele, olhou umas boas duas vezes para cada lado antes de responder.

"- É sobre Ginevra Weasley" – disse em voz baixa. O estômago de Draco deu um salto.

"- O que tem ela?"

"- Começou" – respondeu o outro quase com reverência. Draco franziu a testa.

"- Começou? O que você está..."

"- Ela está tendo o filho de Potter" – respondeu ele antes que Malfoy terminasse a pergunta. O ritmo cardíaco do mais jovem aumentou consideravelmente, mas ele pôs sua melhor máscara de indiferença.

"- Mas como?"

"- Tendo, oras" – o outro deu os ombros, como se aquilo fosse algo muito óbvio. Alguns segundos depois, acrescentou: - "Mas eu acho que não vão esperar ela ter o bebê naturalmente. Acho que vão cortá-la."

A máscara de Draco caiu por alguns instantes; ele não conseguiu esconder o horror.

"- _Cortá-la_? Mas ela vai..."

"- Morrer? Vai. Mas eu acho que é esse justamente o plano do Lord. Você sabe... se atinge Potter, é sempre bom para nós."

Parou de falar e assumiu uma postura rígida de vigia, dando a conversa como encerrada. Draco voltou ao seu canto inicial, a compreensão o atingindo.

"_Eles vão cortá-la."_

Weasley estaria morta muito em breve se alguém não fizesse nada. E o único alguém que poderia fazer algo era _ele_. Estremeceu.

Morta. Sem volta. Seus pensamentos começaram a voltar-se para encontrarem uma forma de salvá-la. Mas ele a odiava. Era a esposa de Potter. Gostaria mesmo de vê-la morta. Não era?

Apoiou-se na parede. Do seu lado direito, a poucos centímetros dele, a escada para as masmorras aparecia como um abismo. Ele sabia que descer ali seria suicídio. Mas algo lhe dizia, contra toda a lógica e instintos de sobrevivência, que ele, Draco Malfoy, _precisava _salvá-la.

Ele precisava decidir.

Levou menos de um minuto para isso.

* * *

Tropeçou no penúltimo degrau da escada. Não sentiu a dor de um corte no dedão; no momento seguinte, corria pelo corredor como sua vida dependesse disso.

Ele precisava chegar.

Estancou. Havia ouvido um ruído estranho vindo de umas das celas à sua esquerda. Grudou o ouvido na porta.

No início, era muito indistinto; poderia ser qualquer coisa. Mas pouco a pouco foi se definindo. Eram gemidos – mais especificamente, alguém tentando não gritar de dor.

Ele arrebentou a porta, ignorando o barulho agudo que ecoou até o andar de cima.

Estava esparramada num canto da parede, inclinando-se sobre si mesma, segurando a grande barriga como se esperasse manter sua criança ali apenas como o auxílio das mãos. Soluçava e chorava, parecendo agonizar.

Havia algo de muito errado ali.

Draco aproximou-se e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Weasley levantou a cabeça, parecendo perceber sua presença ali pela primeira vez. Encarou-o com seus grandes olhos castanhos.

"- Malfoy..." – conseguiu balbuciar – "... o quê..."

"- Shhhhhhhhh" – ele fez um sinal para que se calasse. Não havia tempo para dar explicações.

Levantou as vestes rasgadas da ruiva – e foi então que viu a real gravidade do que estava acontecendo.

Ele quase podia ver o bebê. Em alguns pontos, a pele estava translúcida, e ele podia enxergar os movimentos que a criança fazia, agitada. Um pouco mais abaixo, havia uma mancha escura que estava lentamente se expandindo.

Draco não tinha a menor idéia do que era aquilo, mas definitivamente não era uma coisa boa.

Olhou para cima e a viu arfando e respirando com dolorosa dificuldade. Estava quase inconsciente. Ao longe, Draco ouvia os barulhos que os Comensais faziam ao correrem para lá. Pela primeira vez percebia o barulho que tinha feito ao arrombar a porta.

Agora, ele precisava de uma decisão definitiva.

Olhou para o rosto de Weasley, depois para a sua barriga. Debaixo de alguns centímetros de pele, um bebê estava morrendo, assim como sua mãe.

Os ruídos estavam mais perto.

Ela estava quase parando de respirar.

E Draco soube o que teria que fazer.

Um instante depois aparatou, junto com uma mulher agonizante, rumo a um destino desconhecido. Quando os Comensais chegaram minutos depois, encontraram apenas uma cela vazia.

* * *

Sentado num banco no saguão vazio do St. Mungus, eleesperava, vigiado atentamente por dois aurores que pareciam armários. Esticou as pernas e bufou, inconformado. Que bela enrascada havia se metido por fazer uma boa ação.

Aparatara com Weasley num beco nas imediações do Beco Diagonal. Como o local era fortemente vigiado desde o início da guerra, sua presença não passou despercebida pelo aurores; um instante depois eles estavam ali e a haviam levado para o hospital. Ninguém perguntara quem ele era e nem o reconhecera – só havia sido pego no próprio St. Mungus, quando Granger, que trabalhava lá, o viu e começou a gritar quem ele era e a apontar. Apenas não fora preso no mesmo instante porque Ginny, que estava sendo levada, havia gritado mais alto que a outra que, de fato, ele a havia ajudado, antes que cair na completa inconsciência. Desde então, haviam o posto sentado ali, sob intensa vigilância.

Isso fora há exatamente seis horas. E ele não sabia se Weasley e seu bebê estavam vivos, mortos ou num estado no meio disso, porque ninguém havia falado absolutamente nada. A única coisa que recebeu foram vários olhares feios de ex-grifinórios. Potter precisara ser segurado para não avançar em cima dele.

Pensou em levantar para beber alguma coisa, mas logo desistiu quando lembrou dos armários. Aquela espera era enlouquecedora.

Uma bruxa surgiu na outra ponta do corredor. Correu até os aurores e falou rapidamente com eles. Logo em seguida, um deles veio até Draco e comunicou, como voz seca e impessoal:

"- Ela quer falar como você."

* * *

O quarto era bem iluminado, e os lençóis imaculadamente brancos. Os aurores o colocaram para dentro com pouca sutileza, fechando a porta. Draco ainda ouviu seus passos ecoando nos corredores por alguns instantes antes de desaparecerem.

Ela estava lá.

Quase não parecia que estivera à beira da morte algumas horas antes, tirando o pequeno detalhe que estava ainda mais pálida do que o normal. Deitada na cama e apoiando-se nas almofadas, segurava um embrulho envolvido em mantas azuis – pelo visto tivera um menino. Potter, ao seu lado, parecia absolutamente encantado com a criança. Ambos pareciam muito felizes, embora a ruiva parecesse abatida.

Ginny levantara os olhos do filho assim que o ouvira chegar. Potter também olhara para ele, mas seus olhar feroz contrastava fortemente com o semblante aparentemente tranqüilo de Weasley.

"- Harry... por favor." – lançou um olhar cheio de significação. Potter olhou para ela, depois para Draco, e saiu contrafeito porta afora, fechando-a com um pouco mais de força com que pretendia.

Era claro que ele iria ouvir tudo grudando o ouvido na porta.

Ginny pigarreou uma vez, segurando o filho com mais força. Agora parecia desconfortável.

"- Eu... eu me lembro o que você fez por mim e por Sean."

Draco não respondeu. De repente, a parede levemente azulada parecia muito interessante. Ginny continuou:

"- Eu sou muito grata. Harry também. " – fez uma pausa – "Principalmente pelo nosso filho".

Draco desviou o olhar da parede e encarou-a. Seus olhos transmitiam verdade, mas ele nunca imaginara que uma Weasley fosse um dia agradecê-lo por qualquer coisa. As palavras saíram antes que pudesse segurá-las.

"- Eu precisava fazer aquilo."

Ginny não pareceu surpresa. Voltou os olhos para seu bebê, parecendo hesitante quanto ao próximo movimento.

Silêncio.

"- Agora, o que vai acontecer com... acho que você sabe."

"- Não, não sei."

"- Quanto a você ser... _ter sido_ Comensal."

Draco não precisou pensar muito na resposta. Ele já sabia.

"- Vou para Azkaban. Mas o fato de tê-la salvo deve servir para melhorar alguma coisa. Afinal, você é a esposa de Potter." – fez uma pausa tensa – "Talvez eu esteja livre em alguns anos."

Ele não sabia realmente porque acrescentara a última sentença.

O bebê choramingou. Ginny o balançou com suavidade.

"- Espero que você tenha sorte. Se salvou a mim e Sean, você não pode ser tão ruim assim."

Draco tinha que reconhecer que o raciocínio tinha certa lógica.

Ouviram um estalo. Potter abrira a porta com um ar visivelmente satisfeito.

"- Os aurores vão levar você, Malfoy" – anunciou ele, enquanto lançava um olhar de esguelha a Ginny.

Draco virou-se e encarou os olhos castanhos. Ele sabia que não havia mais nada a ser dito. Saiu. Os aurores o seguiram como dois guarda-costas. Quase no final do corredor, ele ouviu o choro forte do bebê Sean. Permitiu-se um sorriso.

Foi quando finalmente compreendeu porque a havia salvo.


	2. Parte 2

**Gotas - Parte 2**

Nas imediações de Azkaban, há sempre névoa. Mesmo que seja verão na Inglaterra.

Há feitiços anti-aparatação por toda a ilha; não há lareiras, por medida de segurança. Portanto, a única forma de sair de lá é por barco, um meio de transporte trouxa, mas razoavelmente útil. Apenas funcionários o usavam, já que prisioneiros raramente eram libertados daquele verdadeiro inferno na Terra.

Mas, naquele dia em especial, um havia saído. Tinha cabelos loiros que batiam embaixo no ombro e olhos estranhamente apagados – o que não era incomum, sabendo-se que havia passado dez anos em Azkaban. Estava apoiado na ponta do barco, tendo como companhia apenas uma jovem pálida e o próprio navegador, um velho com aspecto cadavérico. O barco balançava bastante, deixando Draco enjoado. Tudo ali parecia morto.

Inclusive ele.

Virou o olhar para o mar. Naquele dia em especial, estava raivoso, tempestuoso. De sua cela em Azkaban, muitas vezes conseguia ouvi-lo batendo violentamente nas rochas. Não gostava muito de observar o mar. Trazia lembranças.

Recordações de uma vida sombria. E uma ilha plácida no meio no meio da tempestade.

Uma mulher com sublimes olhos castanhos.

Ele precisava esquecer.

Virou o rosto e percebeu que o porto se aproximava.

Era hora de voltar ao mundo real.

* * *

O porto, assim como o barco, parecia morto. Draco caminhava, virando-se uma vez, sobressaltado por ruídos estranhos que provavelmente teriam sido feitos por um gato qualquer. Franziu a testa, ignorou os ruídos e continuou andando. Era o primeiro prisioneiro que saía daquela prisão em nove anos. Estava com as roupas que havia entrado; ficavam bem mais largas no seu corpo agora.

Estava quase no final quando a viu. De início, achou que era uma alucinação provocada pela fome, que já começava a deixá-lo um pouco tonto. Só precisou andar mais alguns metros para ter certeza.

Seus cabelos ruivos estavam mais curtos. Seus olhos ainda estavam tão vivos como se ele os tivesse visto ainda ontem. De repente, dez anos de sonhos transformaram-se em alguém real.

Ginny deu um passo à frente. Antes mesmo de falar com ela, Draco percebeu que estava muito mudada. Parecia muita calma. Não havia hostilidade em seu olhar, apenas grandes olheiras embaixo de seus olhos, fruto de noites sem dormir e de prováveis preocupações. Seria o não mais tão bebê Sean responsável por elas?

"- Eu não sabia que você estava aqui."- disse, a voz rouca por falta de uso. Ela fez um gesto despreocupado com a mão.

"- Soube que você iria sair. Eu precisava vir."

Draco não conseguiu pensar em nada decente para responder. Ginny virou-se e começou a andar em direção ao final do porto. Draco imediatamente foi atrás dela. Segui-la como se fosse um cachorrinho obediente era muito idiota, mas ele não queria realmente refletir a respeito disso. Não agora.

Começou a andar do lado dela.

"- Porque veio até aqui?" – ela olhou para o lado por um instante, como se quisesse se certificar que ele de fato estava ali; um segundo depois olhava de novo para frente.

"- Eu já falei que precisava vir."- respondeu, pacientemente.

"- Potter não deve ter gostado."

O passo dela pareceu desacelerar.

"- Harry não sabe."

Seguiu-se um segundo de silêncio incrédulo.

"- Ele não _sabe_?"

"- Não estamos mais juntos."

Aquela pegou Draco de surpresa.

"- Não? Mas e... o bebê?"

"- Não é mais um bebê" – parecia ter um ar levemente sonhador agora – "Já tem dez anos."

Draco permaneceu em silêncio.

"_Não estamos mais juntos."_

Não conseguiu evitar perguntar.

"- Porque você e Potter não estão mais...?"

O tom desconfortável de Ginny parecia indicar que não queria discutir sobre esse assunto, mas ela respondeu mesmo assim.

"- Éramos parecidos demais, digamos assim." – justificou, simplesmente. Parou de andar.

Haviam chegado ao fim do porto. Um portão adiante, e Londres se estendia diante deles. Ginny virou-se para Draco, encarando-o:

"- Para aonde você vai?"

Ele não entendeu a pergunta. Ela devia saber para onde ele iria. Só havia um lugar possível.

"- Como assim?"

"- Malfoy Manor foi fechada há alguns anos. Agora pertence ao Ministério."

Ele não sabia daquilo. Agora se sentia definitivamente perdido. A casa onde passara sua infância e adolescência era a única coisa certa, sem sombra de dúvida, que havia em sua vida pós-Azkaban.

Mas, infelizmente, ela parecia não ser mais dele.

Ginny parecia estranhamente hesitante agora.

"- Se quiser, pode ficar na minha casa."

Draco encarou-a como se fosse louca, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração dava saltos, como se fosse novamente um adolescente apaixonado.

"- Na _sua_ casa?"

"- É."

"- Potter vai ficar irritado."

"- _Harry_ não vai saber." – afirmou ela. Estava mesmo falando sério.

"- Abrigar um ex-Comensal vai trazer alguns problemas para você" – argumentou, os primeiros vestígios de um sorriso exasperado aparecendo. Ginny deu os ombros e estendeu a mão direita para o portão.

"- De qualquer forma, eu tenho um quarto sobrando."

Draco olhou direto nos olhos dela.

E percebeu que ela estava mentindo.

* * *

Acordou com os primeiros raios de sol batendo direto no seu rosto. Estava calor. Seu corpo nu estava coberto de suor embaixo das cobertas.

Esticou a mão direita para o outro lado da cama e surpreendeu-se ao sentir apenas o lençol. Virou a cabeça, intrigado; mas quando ouviu barulho de água, relaxou – ela devia estar tomando banho.

Era muito estranho saber que estava agora no lugar que fora de Potter por quase dez anos.

Ouviu uma porta bater e, segundos depois, alguém se esgueirou junto com ele para dentro dos lençóis.

Ginny havia posto uma camisola. Seus lábios levemente inchados de tanto serem beijados na noite anterior estavam curvados em um sorriso.

Mas havia algo estranho por trás dele.

"- Você está com uma cara estranha."

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

"- Não, eu estou bem."

"- Não está."

"- Eu estou. Bem, mais ou menos, levando em consideração que ontem à noite em fiz sexo selvagem duas vezes seguidas com um sonserino pervertido."

Draco riu alto; sua primeira risada verdadeira em sete anos.

"- Fui tão mal assim?" – Ginny olhou para o lado, embaraçada.

"- Não foi. Na verdade, foi... estranho."

Draco fez uma careta.

"- _Estranho_?"

"- Sim."

"- Porquê?"

"- Talvez porque eu não fizesse há muito tempo" – deu um sorriso travesso.

Draco, porém, já estava pensando em outra coisa.

"- Foi estranho porque eu fui pior do que ele, não é? Potter."

Ginny tomou o cuidado de evitar encará-lo.

"- Vocês tem estilos diferentes, só isso."

Mas bastou um relance, menos de um segundo, para que as direções de seus olhares se cruzassem por acidente. E ele percebesse.

"- Você ainda o ama." – declarou, certo do que falava. A compreensão era amarga.

Ginny encarava os lençóis. Fez um intervalo de alguns segundos antes de responder.

"- Nós ficamos juntos por doze anos. Tivemos um filho e..." – seus olhos se tornaram nebulosos – "... quase tivemos outro. Não se consegue esquecer tudo isso tão fácil."

Draco esticou a mão e pegou sua camisa, caída do lado da cama. Suas ilusões alimentadas por nove anos haviam acabado de se espatifarem no chão.

"- Seu filho está com ele, não é?"

Ginny assentiu.

"- Combinamos que passariam o final de semana juntos. Sean sente muita falta dele."

"- Quando eles vão chegar?"

"- Daqui a algumas horas, creio. Mas porque..."

"- Você quer que eu vá embora?"

Ginny hesitou bastante antes de responder.

"- Seria bom." – respirou fundo – " Falando honestamente. Não sei o que iria acontecer se Sean achasse você na minha cama."

Era o que Draco esperava. Levantou-se e começou a se vestir. Esticada na cama, seus cabelos molhados sobre o travesseiro, Ginny observava tudo em silêncio. Às vezes olhava amargurada para o retrato de Sean ao lado da cama, uma bela criança de vivazes cabelos ruivos.

Em determinada altura, Draco percebeu que tinha que perguntar. Falar o que estava atravessado na garganta.

"- Se o ama, porque dormiu comigo?"

A pergunta pegou Ginny de surpresa. Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou, incrédula. Não respondeu.

"- Foi porquê, afinal? Gratidão por ter salvado sua vida anos atrás?" – perguntou Draco de novo, talvez se exaltando demais. Ele precisava saber. – "Foi isso? Gratidão?"

Alguns segundos de pesado silêncio.

"- Talvez um pouco."

"- De gratidão?"

"- É."

Naquele instante, ele teve certeza que nunca deveria ter saído de Azkaban.

Abaixou-se e pegou um de seus sapatos.

"- Então, resumindo, você se deitou comigo para me agradecer?"

"- Claro que não!" – Ginny sentou-se na cama, parecendo ofendida – "Houve gratidão sim, mas... por Merlin, será que você não pensou por um instante que eu posso ter _desejado_ você?"

Encararam-se. Draco relembrou rapidamente a noite anterior, a partir do momento que a havia prensado contra a parede da sala, até quando havia adormecido nos braços dela. Ele lembrava; na verdade, ele se lembraria disso para o resto de sua vida.

Sim, ela havia sentido desejo. Definitivamente.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio e voltou a procurar o outro sapato. Ginny permanecia indignada.

"- O que te leva a pensar que não é desejável?"

"- O fato de ter passado uma década em Azkaban." – respondeu ele prontamente.

"- Bobagem" – rebateu ela na mesma hora – "Você pode estar mais magro, mas..."

"- De qualquer forma, você ama Potter, não ama?" – interrompeu ele. Ginny calou-se.

Calçou o outro sapato e dirigiu-se para a porta.

"- Draco..." – ele parou e virou-se.

Era a primeira vez que Ginny o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

"- O quê?"

"- Porquê você me salvou naquele dia?"

Draco fixou o olhar na parede. Poderia dizer tantas coisas, mas... no final, daria exatamente tudo a mesma coisa: nada.

"- Você sabe." – encarou-a uma última vez, talvez esperando transmitir todos os seus sonhos durante os últimos dez anos naquele olhar – "Eu sei que você sabe."

E saiu. Depois de alguns segundos fitando o infinito, Ginny se deitou de novo.

Ela sabia.

As primeiras gotas de uma chuva de verão começavam a cair.


End file.
